legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Judder Page
Judder Page was a Human commando who served the Rebel Alliance. Biography Early Life The son of an Imperial senator from Corulag, Page grew up reading stories of legendary Jedi Knights, and wished his father could be more like them. He used his father's wealth to train himself in combat and defensive techniques, and when he was old enough, his father sent him to the Imperial Academy. He did not approve of his father's politics or role in the Imperial Senate, but Page decided to make the best of his appointment to the Academy. Page studied hard at the Academy, familiarizing himself with military doctrine and tactics. He graduated from the Academy with honors and was assigned as a scout in the Imperial Army, under the command of Maximilian Veers. Defection While on leave on Coruscant, Page heard one of Princess Leia Organa's anti-Imperial speeches to the Council of Galactic Rights, and was deeply moved by the speech and captivated by her beauty. The speech, which concerned itself with the rights of all beings and condemned Palpatine's New Order for its subjugation of species and slavery, mixed with his own personal feelings regarding the Empire, convinced Page to defect to the Rebel Alliance. He was recruited by Crix Madine, who had recently defected to the Alliance himself, and was assigned to Katarn's Commandos. Following an impressive display alongside Kyle Katarn, he was later assigned as a Commanding Officer in his own Commando Unit. Later he took part in the Battle of Hoth under the command of Bren Derlin. As commanding officer of the respected Page's Commandos, he was highlighted to be part of General Han Solo's strike team for Solo's mission to Endor. After volunteering, he was chosen as the Commanding Officer of Team Delta, and followed Solo to Endor. His excellent performance in aiding to capture the Imperial Star Destroyer as well as assistance given on Endor saw him highly praised however he refused all offers of promotion, wanting to remain with his unit. New Republic Following the Battle of Endor, various commandos were either removed from active duty or promoted to other areas of the military, with Kyle Katarn effectively leaving his position within the Rebel Alliance, and Rhyley Stargazer moving out of the commando system. This meant that Page's unit became the premier commando unit within the Rebel Alliance. Wanting to continue the legacy of those he had fought with, Page took on any assignment that would promote the cause of the New Republic, the Rebellion's successor state. Judder's leadership continued to provide invaluable as he led his unit in destroying the shield generators on Basilisk, enabling the New Republic to capture the planet from the Empire. He then went on secret missions to Kashyyyk, Boudolayz, and Garos IV during 7 ABY. In 8 ABY he had began a tentative relationship with his second-in-command, Kaiya Adrimetrum. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs